Harry Gat
by Anhkmorpork
Summary: A trip to Stilwater left a young Harry Potter to be raised by Aiesha and Johnny Gat. What happens when the boy who lived is raised by the most dangerous man on the planet. This will be one-shots, and will not be finished. As with everything I put on here, if you like it, take it, run with it. Let me know so I can read it.
1. Welcome to Stillwater

Josh Birk  
"You're robbing a bank, dressed as yourselves?"  
Johnny Gat  
"Hell yeah. Who doesn't want to be Johnny Gat"

JOHNNY GAT  
"I got a plan"  
DEX  
"Your definition of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashin' everything in your way."  
JOHNNY GAT  
"Well, that sounds like a pretty good plan to me!"  
(Starts between SR and SR2)

Stilwater, even cockroaches don't want to go there, but mankind? We'll do anything for money, and Ultor, well, they had a hell of a lot of cash. That's what saw Vernon Dursley board a plane bound for Wardill Airport, the southernmost part of Stilwater. He was supposed to sell Ultor some drills, as part of his job for Grunnings, and was the only volunteer to go to one of the worlds most violent cities. Even the large bonus wasn't enough to tempt anyone else. His son Dudley, the little tyke, was quite expensive to keep happy, and Vernon needed the money. Throw in the perfect opportunity to get rid of the freak, and it was worth the danger. It was a simple enough plan. Wait for a gang fight, and send the freak into the middle of it, dumb little +/-*(&% freak would be easily fooled into thinking it was safe. If that didn't work, do it again, and again. Ever since the 'Saints' (how violent thugs could consider themselves saints...) fell apart, after some kind of boat explosion, the gang wars had become more common than ever. There were a few holdouts among the 'Saints' and three new gangs in town. So fights were daily.  
Ultor was not the only group Vernon was to meet with, just the main one, and he was to stay in Stilwater for a whole month. Fortunately, real estate was cheap in this town, at least while Ultor was renovating 'the Row', and was predicted to skyrocket afterwards, so as one of the perks for agreeing to sell drills in a virtual war zone, Grunnings had bought Vernon a house in the suburbs, for about £5000 in real (British) money. Only lunatics and desperately poor people would want to live in Stilwater, which made it so cheap. It was estimated that when Ultor was done, the house would be worth 20-30 times that, with the huge increase that was about to be made, and the development in the city center.  
Unfortunately for Vernon, he got shot on his very first day, leaving the boy at the house, safe and sound.  
Harry was normally a very obedient four year old. He had learned the hard way to do as he was told. However it had been three days since he had seen his uncle, and there was no food in the house. The police had knocked on the door a few times, but Harry had been told to make sure no one knew he was there, and the, already overworked and under trained. police officers concluded he lived alone, as his company had told them. Harry finally left the house in search of food. He did not need to look far, as there was a wonderful smell coming from next door. Harry went over, hoping they were nice.  
For once, things went well for Harry, the woman, Aiesha or 'Eesh as she told Harry to call her, was very friendly. It seemed she was lonely, and couldn't go out much, though she didn't say why. But she was able to tell Harry why Uncle Vernon had vanished. And she offered to let Harry stay with her, and he would have a real room, and real meals, and toys that were his, and clothes that fit and everything.

(Some time later)

"Bout time your burnt ass woke up"  
"You ok Johnny?"  
"Yeah aside from almost getting sent to the chair, I'm $*/*ing great"


	2. Nice doggy

A/N I am no good at empathy. I have no idea how other people feel. I can't do touching, or tug heartstrings, so I'm not gonna try. Harry is going to become a mini Gat, and I'm going to just do the big scenes, in the order they occur to me. I'm not going to do the Tri-Wiz, because I can't without ripping off KUCrow1997's One Wizard to many, which has things like an RPG against the dragon. thissite/s/7244255/8/. Also the best reason I have come across as to why purebloods do not learn.

One thing Harry had learned early on as a Gat, was that although you could win against any number of authority figures, if they were school based, you were not aloud back. And that meant getting up at an even earlier hour to get to school, and 'eesh would be disappointed. Thus he was doing an unGatly thing. Running away. Despite his offer to settle things there and then, Malformed had insisted that their duel had to be at midnight if they were to finish it. It had unsurprisingly been a trap. Harry and his fellow Griffindoors, third years Fred and George (born saints) soon found themselves in front of a locked door. (F&G didn't know Harry well enough to use the map in front of him yet). Like any self respecting saint, Harry had immidiently learned the basics of getting into places he shouldn't, as soon as he got his wand. In a heartbeat they were in the room. After hearing Filch leave, they turned to explore the forbidden room. Fred and George had never felt more afraid, nor betrade as they did when Gat shoved Fred towards the beast. They were further surprised when he used Fred's stumbling form as a ramp, running staight at the beast.

I'm going to leave HG airborne, having jumped off Fred's back, while I work out how the hell he can take Fluffy.


End file.
